bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vaako
Lord Vaako lived over 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin and was a part of Lord Kaan’s Brotherhood of Darkness. RPG D6 Stats Type: Sith Warrior/Dark Side Spirit DEXTERITY 3D+2 Archaic Guns 6D, Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 8D, Grenade, Lightsaber 10D, Melee Combat 8D, Missile Weapons 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 6D KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 7D, Bureaucracy 3D, Cultures 5D, Intimidation 10D, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 4D, Willpower 4D, (S)Cultures: Sith 7D, (S)Scholar: Sith Lore 9D MECHANICAL 3D' Archaic Starship Piloting 5D+2, Astrogation 5D, Beast Riding 6D, Ground Vehicle Operations 5D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starhip Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D, Command 6D, Con 6D, Hide 5D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 4D Brawling 8D, Climbing/Jumping 7D, Lifting 7D, Stamina 9D TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 5D, First Aid 6D, Lightsaber Repair 9D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 10D, Sense 11D, Alter 9D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Lord Vaako possessed and it is believed that he had access to many other powers): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force. Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Feed On Dark Side, Inflict Pain. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Telekinetic Kill. Dark Spirits: See below. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 14 Dark Side Points: 16 Character Points: 24 Move: 10 Dark Side Spirits Dark Side spirits work the same as most characters, retaining most of the abilities and attributes it had when it was alive. Any attack that deals physical damage will not harm a Dark Side spirit, nor can a Dark Side spirit make direct physical attacks against living characters. Any Force powers with physical effects (i.e., alchemy, telekinetic kill, injure/kill, accelerate healing in another, telekinesis, Force lightning, etc.) are ineffective when used by or against a Dark Side spirit. Any damage caused by these powers is reduced to zero. Dark Side spirits receive a +3D bonus on all hide, sneak, and search rolls that they make. Dark Side spirits have the following abilities in addition to those they had in life: Manifestation Being nonphysical, Dark Side spirits are not affected, nor can they affect, anything physical. When they do manifest, they can be seen and heard. In order to remain audible and visible, a Dark Side spirit must succeed in an Easy Strength roll once per minute. Failure indicates that the spirit's voice and likeness fade until it manifests again. Possession By using the power of Sith sorcery, a character opens himself up to potential possession by Dark Side spirits (see the Sith sorcery Force power). Dark Side spirits can also attempt to possess other physical bodies, but such an attempt grants the potential victim an Easy willpower roll to resist. If a Dark Side spirit attempts to possess someone unsuccessfully, it may not try to possess that character ever again. Once a Dark Side spirit has possessed a body, it retains its own Knowledge, Perception, and Technical attributes in addition to its own skills, and uses the Dexterity, Mechanical, and Strength attributes, as well as any physical abilities, of its host. The Dark Side spirit can exit the body at any time. If the body is killed while possessed by the Dark Side spirit, the spirit is forced out but otherwise remains unharmed. While a Dark Side spirit occupies a body, the body's original occupant is forced out and becomes, for all intents and purposes, a Dark Side spirit. It may attempt to repossess its former body, or can try to possess a different one. Force Travel Dark Side spirits can use the Force to instantaneously travel to any point in the galaxy, though there must be some form of Dark Side energy there to act as a sort of "beacon." The spirit must be familiar with the destination. To use this ability, the spirit must succeed at a willpower roll, with the difficulty based on the distance traveled. This willpower roll is modified by the power of the Dark Side at the target destination. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive